Naruto: what if
by roguemage251
Summary: What if our favorite blond started to feel hate towards Orochimaru of the sannin after the man killed Hiruzen Sarutobi? Here is my answer to that. Hope you enjoy the story people. rated M for extreme violence, death, and profanity. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring rain as all the ninja and civilians of Konoha mourned the loss of the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who was just killed by his own student Orochimaru of the sannin. Almost everybody was just depressed about this loss but one ninja in particular felt deep and utter hatred for the snake who did this. The name of said ninja is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto put a white flower on the thirds grave then walked over to where the Sarutobis (Konohamaru and Asuma) were and put a hand on Konohamarus shoulder in a calming manner while in his head he was raging.

 _"I'm gonna kill that bastered Orochimaru for this, he killed the only person i ever seen as family and now he's gonna pay for it!"_ Thought Naruto as he got angrier and angrier until he was leaking KI (Killer intent) in waves that had the civilians and fresh gennin on their knees while the chunin and up were on their guard while sweating bullets (which you couldn't tell from all the rain)

Kakashi knew why Naruto was letting out all the KI he was and stood by Naruto and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry Naruto, you will have your chance to kill that bastard Orochimaru, just wait, i'll train you so you can gain the power to kill him." said Kakashi quietly. Naruto reind in his KI and nodded.

(The next day)

Naruto walked into training ground 7 were he found Kakashi waiting for him without his infamous icha icha novel out. "Alright Naruto, today we start your training so you can pesonally kill the snake summoner Orochimaru of the sannin, first we must find out your affinities." said Kakashi as he pulled out two pieces of paper.

"First i will show you how it works, just put some chakra into a piece of chakra paper then it will show you your affinities." said Kakashi as he put his chakra into a piece of chakra paper. Said piece of chakra paper shriveled up and then caught on fire.

"That just showed you that i have affinities for lightning and fire but that doesn't mean i can't use wind, water, and earth style jutsu, it just means they are harder for me to master and they will never be as strong as they are for someone with those affinities." said Kakashi to which Naruto nodded and then followed Kakashis lead and put some chakra into the piece he had.

the paper cut into four pieces then one piece burned, another piece shriveled up, the third piece turned into water, and the final piece turned into dust. Kakashi's eyes widened and his face masks were moving alot showing he was doing the fish out of water jutsu.

"I can't believe i'm saying this but you have an affinity for all five elements Naruto so their is alot i can teach you in the ninjutsu department." said Kakashi in shock. Naruto nodded in understanding before he thought of something. "What about the other departments?" asked Naruto as he leaned on a random tree.

Kakashi thought on this matter. "I can only help you with nin, tai, and ken jutsu along with the basics of gen and fuinjutsu. said Kakashi calmly. Again, Naruto nodded to this statement. Soon Naruto was being trained in nin, tai, ken, gen, and fuinjutsu to be able to stand up to Orochimaru.

(4 years later)

Within the first year of training Naruto had learned and mastered 15 fire jutsu, 20 water jutsu, 16 earth jutsu, 10 wind jutsu, and 20 lightning jutsu, learned and mastered the fox style of tai jutsu, learned and mastered the basics to gen and fuinjutsu, and started learning how to weiled a ninjato blade.

Within the second year Naruto had mastered the ninjato and was introduced to Kurenai who began training Naruto in intermediate genjusu, then Naruto started reading files on Orochimaru to learn all his known strengths and weaknesses so he can actually have a chance at killing the snake summoner. (Sauske left the hidden leaf without any resistance from anyone)

Within the third year Naruto had masterd Genjutsu before meeting Jiraiya the toad sannin who taught him the rasengan, continued his training in fuinjutsu and taught him his fathers other infamous jutsu, the flying thunder god jutsu which is basically just a modified telaportation seal on a custom made kunai that would activate anywhere in the elemental countries if their was a Hirashin seal their.

We are now on the fourth year of Narutos training were He is flashing around training ground 7 making training dummies explode from the use of the Rasengan to the abdomen. After destroying 20 training dummies Naruto stood in the middle of the training ground. Their was a resounding clap as Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Tsume, Choza, Inoichi, Hiashi, and gai as they came from the side lines to congratulate Naruto for mastering his fathers infamous jutsus.

"Congrats Naruto for the mastery of those two jutsus, now if i was informed correctly by Kakashi then you wish to make a small team from this generations ninja. Who if i may ask, would you choose if the ninja council agreed to this?" asked Tsume Inuzuka as she was intrigued.

"Well Tsume-sama, i would need a tracker and a sensor so i would prefer Kiba and Ino for those jobs. I would also need a power house/tank so Choji would be preferred. Then i would need some one who is able to manipulate the shadows and create a strategy on the spot if needed so Shikamaru would be the perfect shinobi for the job. And lastly i would need a taijutsu specialists so i would either need Hinata, Neji, or Lee for the job as their all of the same level of skill." said Naruto in a calm manner that showed he had actually put thought into this.

All the older shinobi/kunoichi were thinking Hard on this and then Gai walked forward. "If you can find a way to fix Lees leg then i give my consent for Lee to go." he said as Naruto bowed. "I will give it my all to get his leg fixed Gai-sensei." said Naruto as he raised up from his bow.

Gai nodded his approval. Tsume was the next to walk up to Naruto. "I give my consent for Kiba to join you on your quest for vengeance as long as you swear on your ninja way that he will comeback alive." said Tsume with tears in her eyes. "I Naruto Uzumaki swear on my power, ninja way, clans, life, and Honer that Kiba and any others that join me on my quest for vengeance will comeback alive and well." said Naruto in a formal way.

Tsume hugged Naruto into her nice sized breasts and started crying hysterically. It took all seven of the others in the place to pull her off Naruto who was breathing Heavily so he can breath normally again. "Oh god, i love you people for saving me, those things could be filled as forbidden weapons." said Naruto in happiness.

Hiashi (trying to get things back on track) walked up to Naruto. "I give full consent to bring Neji and Hinata with you even if you bring that Lee boy as three Taijutsu specialists are better then one." said Hiashi with a smirk. Naruto nodded and bowed to the Hyuuga clan head. "Of course Hiashi-sama, i will bring them with me then for this quest of vengeance." said Naruto as he raised himself from the bow.

Shikaku walked into the training ground with a bored/tired look on his face that shows he doesn't want to be here and he was just woken up. "Hey, am i late?" asked Shikaku as he leaned on the tree next to Naruto who also started leaning on a tree. (the 8 older shinobi who were their the whole time were glaring daggers at the lazy Nara)

"So, what we talking about around here?" asked the Nara clan head. Naruto looked over to Shikaku. "Well we were just talking about how i am going to need a team of shinobi from my generation to go on this quest of vengeance I've been preparing for and i said the team i'd prefer would be Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, or Hinata Hyuuga and I've already got the consent of Gai-sensei, Tsume-sama, and Hiashi-sama for Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka to join me." said Naruto as he spun a kunai on his index finger.

Shikaku nodded. "Well then i give you my consent to bring Shikamaru on this mission/quest, which ever you want to call it." said Shikaku. Choza came up to Naruto. "If you truly believe that you'll be able to kill that snake then i give you full consent to bring Choji along with you." said Choza with a smile on his face. Naruto smirked. "If it seems like i will die then i will send them home with the flying thunder god jutsu quicker then you can say kunai." said Naruto before he flashed over to the other side of the training grounds and back for emphasis.

Inoichi looked over to Naruto and smiled. "I have no reason not to give my consent so i'll allow this to happen." he said with confidence. Naruto smiled to and was glad their were no complications. "Thank you for your cooperation in this little bit of recruiting." said Naruto as he bowed to each and everyone of the older shinobi their.

"It is no problem, we want to see that snake bastered dead to!" said Tsume with a fist raised up getting sweat drops from everyone else. Naruto looked at Tsume like she was insane. "Riiiiiight... anyway, we will need to get the shinobi/kunoichi in question on board with the idea." said Naruto. The older ninja nodded and shunshined away.

(konoha)

Naruto, Kurenai, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsume, Hiashi, Gai, inoichi, shikaku, and Choza all were infront of the Hokage tower with Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji standing infront of them. (Lee is standing on his one good foot) Naruto walked forward and addressed the seven of them. "I'm glad your all here for this. For the past four years I've been training under three people of the leaf village, two of them have been common knowledge and those two are Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei while the third one is a supposed legend in his literature and his ninja skills, this man and his old teammates took on the worst of people in there days, he is Jiraiya the toad sage.

Their were gasps of shock coming from all the guys and girls infront of him. "I know it may come as a shock to you seven but yes this is the truth and you can ask him yourself but that's getting off coarse. I did not have your parents/guardians drag you all the way up here just to brag,no what i got you up here for is so i can ask all of you to join me as i kill the bastered that killed hokage-sama,for those of you wondering if i have any sanity left i'll tell you now, i don't know if i have any of it left, all i know i have left is hatred and a mission to get my vengeance on the bastered that took the man that treated me as if i was his own grandson away from me." said Naruto with his head down.

Lee raised a hand trying to get permission to speak. "Yes Lee, what is it?" asked Naruto. "Well you see i would gladly join you on this mission but my right leg was crushed by that Gaara guys sand." said Lee with utter depression. "I already thought of that, you see as Gaara feels he owes me for showing him that those of us that have lost a special person don't have to become weapons so i can use that to get you a new leg." said Naruto as he started spinning a kunai on his finger.

Lee was exited at the thought of getting a new leg so he can get back to his job as a ninja. Naruto looked around a little and seen Neji had his hand raised. "Yes Neji, you got a question to?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, did you get the consent of our parents/guardians for this team up?" Hiashi was about to slap Neji up side the head until Naruto put a stop to it.

"Hiashi-san, you will not harm Neji-san as he asked a legitimate question, and yes i did Neji, they all agreed to let you go on the condition of two things

1) You all come back alive and well

and

2) I make sure i either kill the snake or flash everyone out and try again at a later date when everyone is better prepared for the mission." said Naruto before leaning on the wall.

everyone nodded at this. All the shinobi gathered to see if they would come agreed to go and for the rest of the day they made strategies using all the information they had on the snake sannin.


	2. Chapter 2

Within two weeks time Naruto was able to get Lee a new leg made from the finest chakra mettle in all of the elemental nations, make battle plans with his gathered team, and get all the supplies needed. The group also gained a new member when a kunoichi by the name of Ten Ten asked to join them.

Now after all the planning and work was put into all of this the ten ninja were finally on the road to kill the snake. The adults were watching them leave. Tsume was the first to speak. "Kakashi, do you think this will end well for the children?" asked the Inuzuka clan head.

Kakashi felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I don't know Tsume, Naruto has chosen to go down the path of vengeance like Sasuke and those kids have chosen to follow him till the very end. Where ever this path leads Naruto it will lead them to." said the one eyed jonnin before walking away.

(With Naruto and company 3 weeks later.)

Naruto and a few shadow clones were sitting in a few trees around a clearing that the others were sleeping in. They were strategically placed so that they could jump into battle at a moments notice.

The real Naruto noticed a group of bandits trying to be stealthy. Their were ten swordsmen, three archers, and nine with daggers.

Naruto pulled out two kunai and threw one. The kunai lodged its self into the first archers skull killing the bastered. Naruto flashed over to the dead archer, stabbing the second in the skull then throwing the second kunai into the third archers heart, killing him.

Naruto ripped the two kunais out of the corpses and put one away. He stealthily slit another bandits throat and throwing the weapon into anothers skull killing both bandits. The blond ninja pulled out a kunai then pulled off the ring and slipped an explosion tag in before putting the ring back on.

Naruto threw the kunai and it lodged its self into the bandit in the middle of the groups skull before exploding sending pieces of metal flying into nine more people killing them. (This is my idea of the Naruto equivalent of a frag grenade, if you wish to put this in your story please pm me and tell me the name of said story so i may read it.) Their were only seven bandits left so Naruto flashed through a few hand signs.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" said Naruto before breathing a stream of red and orange flames. The bandits screams and wails of agony were music to his thirteen year old ears. The blond searched all the bodies that weren't burned to ashes and found a note and read it.

'I know that the kyuubis container will look for me, he'll want revenge for the death of my former sensei. You are to bring your best men to kill him and all those who are with him. Remember, you are just one of many who will test his skills to see if he is worthy to die by my hands. signed by Orochimaru.'

Naruto was livid at this point then he started laughing histaricaly (imagine Alucards laugh when the war was started) and it woke Hinata up. "U, are you ok Naruto?" asked the dark blue haired girl as she got out of her tent. The grin on Narutos face made Hinata both want hide in fear and melt into his arms happily.

"Oh i'm fine Hinata but i cant say the same for these bandits over here or for Orochimaru when i get my hands on him." said Naruto with a childish giddiness in his voice that scared but excited Hinata.

For the rest of the Night Hinata sat by Naruto under a tree.

(3 years later)

The nine teenage ninja were just outside one of the snakes hideouts. "Alright everybody here's what will do. Hinata and Neji will use their Byakugan to see where all the snakes henchmen are, Lee, Choji, and Kiba will be going in first as the Heavy hitters then Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Ino, and me will come in and spread out to find whats left, after that i will take out the snake." said Naruto but then Ino raised her hand. "What about Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino in worry. "What about that idiot?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "I mean will he be spared?" asked Ino. Naruto sighed. "Really Ino, it all depends on if he cooperates with us. If he does as we say he lives but if he refuses he dies like the rest." said Naruto to which Ino agreed halfheartedly.

The plan went off without a hitch, all the henchmen were killed, staining the walls, roof, floors, and furniture crimson red and coal black. When they got to the main area they saw three people standing their. They were Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. (All of them were wearing the same shit from cannon)

Naruto grinned. "Y'all take the medic and emo king while i kill the pedo." said Naruto before disappearing from view. Orochimarus smirk was replaced by a scowl. "I'M NOT A DAMN PEDOPHILE!" screamed Orochimaru before he got kicked in the back, sending him flying. "Then prove it by not getting a boner whenever you see a little boy." said Naruto from the spot Orochimaru used to be in.

A growl escaped Orochimarus throat then a smirk crossed his lips. _'What the hell is this idiot smirking about?'_ Thought Naruto with a raise eyebrow _' **BEHIND YOU FOOL!'**_ Screamed Kyuubi/Kurama. The blond ninja dodged but was still grazed by a blade coming out of a snakes mouth giving Naruto a shallow cut on the arm.

"HA! That isn't even a bother to heal dumb ass! Now it's time for you to..." Naruto started to get a little woozy. "What's the matter Kyuubi brat, you seem sick, is it because that blade was coated with Mandas venom? That's not good, lets see what happens next." said Orochimaru with a sadistic grin. Naruto unsheathed his ninja-to and dashed at the snake.

When Naruto went for a slice it was blocked by Sasukes chokuto blade. Sasuke then spartan kicked Naruto into the opposite wall. Naruto got up to fight and seen Sasuke in front of him. the emo king then bitch slapped Naruto into another wall.

When Naruto got up he dashed towards Sasuke with full intent to kill the Uchiha but was hit with a water dragon by said Uchiha knocking him back into the wall. Sasuke started walking over to Naruto slowly. "Do you finally see Naruto, do you see how far apart we are in skill, how you'll never surpass me?" asked Sasuke before he stepped in a puddle. Naruto took full advantage of this and shot lightning chakra into the puddle electrocuting Sasuke just enough to paralyze him. Naruto slowly got up.

"Your power is not what decides who wins and who loses Uchiha, what decides the match is how you use your environment to your advantage. I would believe that the snake would of taught you that much at least." said Naruto as he slowly stood up and held at his ribs.

Naruto popped a soldier pill that healed him partially. The blond was about to end his former rival/best friends life until he saw Ino being brutally struck by Kabuto. He flashed over as he seen the medic charge at Ino with the chakra scalpel jutsu active.

The blond male had flashed in front of the blood thirsty ninja, taking the strike head-on. As the jutsu hit Narutos stomach he stabbed Kabuto in the lung with a kunai coated in poison. "You're...not the... only ones with poison." said Naruto.

Kabuto fell to the ground wheezing. The others held onto Naruto. "We'll leave... IN A BANG!" said Naruto as he flashed away with the others. The hideout was covered in explosive tags that exploded in sync leaving nothing but rubble.

(scene change no jutsu: Konoha)

Naruto and his team had appeared just in front of the north gate of Konoha where Izumo and Kotetsu were asleep in the guard booth.

Naruto chuckled as he he walked over to the booth, got in between the two and... "WAKE UP! INVASION!" screamed the blond in the eternal chuunins ears. The two jumped up and held kunai defensively. Naruto laughed loudly as they calmed down.

"You know something Naruto, your an asshole." said Kotetsu grumpily.

"Yea well, you should have been awake, if i really was a rouge ninja you two would be dead." said the blond ninja. The nine ninja signed some papers expressing that they have returned.

On their way to the Hokages tower Naruto was glared at by the civilians. Naruto growled lowly, leaking the most inhumanly volatile KI in existence until Hinata put her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze, after Naruto calmed down he gave one back in acknowledgement.

XXX

 **AN: Hello, i'm glad i finally finished this chapter after so long.**

 **hope you enjoy.**

 **MCL to y'all homies**


End file.
